Right in Front of Me
by thetimeladyswan
Summary: No curse. Princess Emma, along with her own brother, grew up with the brothers Liam and Killian Jones. After she is betrothed to Prince Baelfire, she is forced to realise that her feelings for Killian are more than she had bargained for
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ Right in Front of Me

_Summary:_ No curse. Princess Emma, along with her own brother, grew up with the brothers Liam and Killian Jones. After she is betrothed to Prince Baelfire, she is forced to realise that her feelings for Killian are more than she had bargained for

_Rating:_ T

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, and also know nothing when it comes to royal balls

* * *

May or may not be inspired by captainodonewithyou's 'Oh Brother'. I decided to rewrite a Lieutenant Duckling fanfic I've been working on to include Emma's baby brother, as born two years after her in the Enchanted Forest. He's named after Snow's father here, since there's no Neal to name him after. I'm viewing him as Andrew Garfield with blue eyes, if that helps anyone

* * *

"He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes," – _Stardust (2007)_

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

Emma sighed, leaning her head against her brother's chest. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and, in a few short hours, there would be a ball held in her honour. Neither Emma, nor her younger brother Leopold, had any love for such parties, so they had hidden themselves in her chambers with their cat, Thea, until such time as they could not delay readying themselves for the ball any longer.

The cat was currently curled up on Emma's chest, purring contentedly. She remembered finding the creature, when she was seven and Leo was five. They had been playing in the meadows of the neighbouring kingdom with Baelfire, and come across an orange, mewling blob. It had taken almost all of their combined efforts to capture it.

"No," the king had said, the instant he caught sight of his children; Emma carrying the (eventually subdued) kitten, and both she and Leo sporting an impressive amount of scratches along their arms. "Absolutely not."

The kitten had mewled pitifully.

"No."

"Oh, let them have it," Snow had said, eventually. "Might teach them a lesson or two."

And so she had, complete with the recent arrival of a litter of four kittens. But, most of all, she had drawn the royal siblings closer.

"What time is it?" asked Leo, absently.

"Johanna'll let us know when it's time to get ready," Emma replied, stroking Thea's fur.

"Do you think you'll meet your _true love_ tonight?"

Emma hit him on the shoulder. "Don't let father hear you say that. Or mother."

"I'm not stupid, Em," her brother replied, head sinking further onto the pillow as he sighed. "It's just, true love is supposed to be rare. If our parents have it, what hope is there for us to find it?"

"We are the products of true love," Emma reminded him, twisting her head to the side to glance at him. "That has to count for something, right?"

"I suppose," he conceded, slowly.

"In any case, half of these _suitors _of mine are stuffy old men. I'm going to need to escape for a bit."

"No."

"_Leo_," she whined, drawing out the vowels of his name.

"_Emma_," he replied in kind, smirking and grabbing her wrist as she attempted to hit him again.

"I just want five minutes," she continued, sitting up (Thea meowed in protest). "_Please_? You know how much I hate these things."

He smiled faintly, his blue eyes despondent. "I hate them too, Em."

"It's all right for you; this isn't a thinly veiled excuse to marry you off."

"They're never going to force you into a marriage," Leo said. "You know that, right?"

"There's more pressure on me than you, Prince Leopold."

He wrinkled his nose at his full title, but smiled. "You're a far more capable leader than me, Princess Emma."

She blinked. "You think so?"

"I know so," he kissed her forehead, before standing up and crossing the room. "_Five _minutes. I'll make a drunken pass at Melody or something."

Emma chuckled. "Liam won't like that."

"All he has to do is admit that he's in love with her. Surely it can't be that hard," he turned back, leaning against the doorway. "Happy birthday, sis."

"Thanks, Leo," she smiled.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Emma."

"Thank you, mother," she replied with a faint smile, as she adjusted the tiara that sat in her hair. Leo smirked, but it faded as Snow turned on him, smoothing the lapel of his jacket.

"My handsome boy."

"_Mom_," he protested, wriggling away. His mother and sister laughed.

"Shall we?" asked the queen, positioning herself between her children, both of whom had exceeded her in height. They each looped one of their arms through hers.

"Are there many people here?" asked Leo.

"I haven't counted," his mother replied, as the three of them made their way downstairs. "But I'm sure there was more space in the ballroom last year."

"_Great_," Emma sighed. "Lots of suitors."

Snow chuckled. "You'll be courteous, won't you? I'd hate for another kingdom to wage war with us over our dear princess."

"Of course, mother. Of course."

The queen smiled, slipping free of her children, kissing her daughter on the cheek, and leaving to join her husband. "Happy birthday, Emma."

Leo offered his arm to her, and she took it. They stopped just short of the balcony, so that they would be out of sight from the crowds while their parents addressed them.

"On this happy day, my daughter comes of age," Charming began. "I hope you will join us in the celebration of her birthday."

"It is our honour to present our children," said Snow. "Princess Emma, and Prince Leopold."

With a nod and a smile to each other, they continued their descent, splitting at the balcony so that they could each descend a separate flight of stairs. The crowd applauded them, and Emma made a curtsy when she reached the bottom.

She was approached, almost immediately, by a young man in a naval uniform. He bowed low. "Happy birthday, Princess."

She hugged him almost as soon as he straightened. "Liam! I thought you were at sea!"

"The wind favoured us," he replied, as she released him. "And we were able to return earlier than expected."

"Is Killian here?"

"Last I saw him, he was skulking behind _that_ pillar."

Emma smiled. Killian hated balls as much as she and Leo. Liam always said he understood their importance.

"Care to dance?" she asked him.

"It would be my honour, Princess."

"We grew up together, Liam," she said as they made their way to the dance floor. "You can call me Emma."

"As the princess requests."

She rolled her eyes. "How was your voyage?"

"It went well," he replied. "Better than expected, actually. Your father has announced his intention to raise me to the rank of lieutenant."

"That's wonderful," she beamed, but Liam only grimaced. "What's wrong?"

"Your father also announced that he finds it prudent that I am betrothed before my rank is raised."

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble," said Emma. He certainly did look handsome in his naval uniform, buttons polished for the occasion. Girls would surely be throwing themselves at him, especially after he'd danced with the _princess_.

Liam scoffed. "I wish to marry for love, Emma. Much like yourself."

"Why don't you tell my father that _you_ feel it prudent to wait until you're made captain," she suggested. "I'm sure that if you're not _too_ brilliant, Melody will be of age by then."

Liam gaped at her. "What?"

But the song had ended, and, with a knowing smile and a curtsy, the princess was gone.

"What did you do to him _now_?" asked Killian at her shoulder, half exasperated, half in jest.

"What makes you think I did something to do him? I resent that accusation!" Emma replied, though she smiled, turning to face him. He was dressed in a uniform similar to his brother's, but it was newer, and perhaps a slightly different shade of blue. He reached out a hand to adjust her tiara, which must have fallen askew while she danced.

"I _may _have told him that his love for a certain princess is not so well hidden as he'd like to think."

Killian smirked. "You're cruel, Swan."

"I _resent _that accusation!"

* * *

True to her promise, Emma was courteous, even kind, to the suitors. She curtsied to them, smiled, laughed at their jokes.

They had been too frightened to approach her, at first, with Killian by her side (she later scoffed at this), but Baelfire, being friends with the princess and both of the Jones brothers, approached them, in a princely uniform he hated as much, if not more, than Emma hated her dresses.

He bowed low, wishing her a happy birthday, as Liam had. She curtseyed in kind.

"I'm going to find another pillar to hide behind," Killian informed them cheerfully. "See you both later."

Emma laughed. "We'll find him a nice girl to change his mind."

"We have her work cut out there," Baelfire remarked with a smirk.

"We can do it," said Emma, as they began to dance. "I have faith."

The next man to approach her was the prince of Agrabah. The prince, only so because the sultan still lived into old age, was of an age close to that of Emma's own father. The man had been married before, but his wife had died childless, and now he searched for a new wife. A woman of noble birth who could bear him children. Emma shuddered at the very thought. She _couldn't _dance with him.

"I'm sorry," she said, with as genuine a smile she could muster. "I promised my brother a dance. If you'll excuse me."

He inclined his head as she hurried through the crowds in search of her brother.

"Leo," she said, reaching his shoulder. "Those five minutes you promised, I need them. Now."

"Who am I to deny the princess?" he asked, voice light, but his eyes flickered to the prince who she had just rejected. He was almost as protective of him as their father, despite the fact that he was two years her junior. He had punched the baker boy – with whom she had shared her first kiss – in the face, she remembered, with a faint smile. "Go outside."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Leo."

"Consider it a birthday gift."

She made her way to the door that led to the garden, in time to hear a huge smash of glass hitting the floor and a "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" from her brother.

She smiled, feeling the cool night air against her exposed skin – rather a lot of it, with the ruby red dress that had been made especially for the occasion. She slipped off her shoes and sat on the wooden bench. She had spent many summers playing in this garden, with Leo, Killian, Liam, and sometimes Baelfire and Melody. She could vaguely remember when the Jones brothers had arrived in their kingdom, helped by a kindly old woman. Their mother had died, and their father had abandoned them. She had been three years old then; Killian too. Leo had been only a babe in arms, and Liam had been five years of age.

They had grown a lot since then, the Jones brothers excelling in the roles of stable boys, generously offered to them by the king and queen. When Liam came of age, he was offered a place in the navy. There was one for Killian, too, when he came of age, just a few short months ago. They had always been there, in Leo's mind, and he viewed them as brothers. Emma and Killian had fought for most of their lives, before Liam, as his final wish before he left them, had asked them to make an effort to be kind to one another.

And it had worked.

"Bad form, leaving a ball that's been thrown in your honour."

"I'm fine, Killian," she told him, as he approached. "Just … a princess."

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"The prince of Agrabah," she said, moving over slightly so that he could sit next to her. "He's _ancient._"

Killian's eyes flickered with some sort of understanding. "I take it you haven't found your true love yet."

She wrinkled her nose. "Gods, no. The only one in there I have any degree of fondness for is Baelfire, and we've known each other since we were babes."

"It wouldn't be such a terrible thing, to marry him, would it?"

Emma remained silent. Instead of answering, she asked, "What about you? Did you find a pretty girl that took your fancy?"

There was the merest quirk of eyebrows at the subject change, but Killian shook his head. "No."

"Did you even dance?"

"Not a step."

"Come on then," she said, slipping her feet back into her shoes. "I'd best change that."

"As you wish, Princess."

She smiled, holding out a hand to him, and they returned to the ballroom.

"Do you know when you have to leave again?" asked Emma, as they began to dance.

"No," he replied. "It should be a few weeks, at least. Why? Sick of my presence already?"

She laughed. "No. Glad to have you and Liam back, actually."

"High flattery for a humble naval officer," he smiled, bowing. "I thank you, Princess."

She curtseyed, turning and walking away.

She found Leo dancing with Melody.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked her friend, who nodded.

"You escaped your less desirable suitors, then?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Any time, sis."

"Where's mom?" she asked. Leo titled his head towards the balcony. Glancing up, Emma found that her parents were standing there, overseeing the ball. "I need to go talk to her. See you around, little brother."

She ruffled his brown hair, and he ducked away from her.

"Emma," her mother greeted in surprise, as she approached them.

"If you're going to betroth me to one of _them_," she waved a hand towards the ballroom, "then make it Baelfire. But know this. I can never love him."

"We want you to find love, Emma," her father murmured. "But we also need to ensure the safety of our kingdom and all of the allies'. Regina could attack at any moment, and she's worked with Rumplestilskin before—"

"I understand."

"We'll do everything we can to help you find love," her mother promised. "Your engagement will be long. Three years. If you truly feel that you cannot love Baelfire, then you can break it off. That is your choice."

Emma nodded, before turning on her heel and returning to the ballroom. To her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

The response to this story has been overwhelming. Thank you guys so much! I really hope I don't disappoint with this chapter

* * *

Anonymous review reply (I answered the other reviews with a pm): **hooker for life: did you base the thing with the kittens off of game of thrones **maybe … I actually based Thea's name off Thea Queen in Arrow. I intend to name one of the kittens Oliver too.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"Hey, Swan."

Emma, in the middle of pinning her hair out of the way, scowled at her brother's reflection in the mirror. "I hate it when you call me that."

The prince pouted, making his way across the room to lean against the vanity. "You let Killian call you 'Swan'."

"I don't let him, he just does," she replied, setting down her brush and pins. "You've obviously been talking to him and Liam. And now you've come to me. What news?"

"Captain Williams has handed the _Jewel of the Realm _to his new lieutenant, while she is docked here. He intends to sail to Atlantica."

"To see Melody?" asked Emma, amused, toeing on a pair of shoes. "I assume he's invited us."

"Of course."

"Give me five minutes," she smiled. She would like to see her friend; she hadn't had a chance to properly talk with her at the ball.

"I'll wait outside," said Leo, with a bow. Emma rolled her eyes.

True to his word, her brother was standing outside the door of her chambers, as she emerged, pulling a cloak around her shoulders. She took his offered arm.

"What excuse has he offered?" she asked, as they made their way downstairs.

"None, surprisingly."

"Where are you two off two?" Charming asked, glancing between his children, and the smirks they shared.

"To see Melody," Leo replied, with a wide smile.

"Very well. Tell your mother before you leave."

"We will, father."

With a last, suspicious glance at his children, he left them to it.

Snow was more than willing to allow them to leave, and was able to figure out the conspiracy that had confused their father so.

"Don't be too hard on Liam," she told them. "It's hard to admit to being in love with someone. You'll both know, some day."

Emma merely smiled, kissing her mother's cheek and re-joining her brother.

"Do we have to walk all the way down?" she whined, as they set off towards the docks, knowing full well that it would be impractical to ride down, as they would have nowhere to safely keep the horses until the return.

"Would the _poor _princess prefer to be carried?" Leo asked her, in a voice that made her giggle.

"Yes, she would."

"Call the kitchen boy – James, isn't it? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to carry you."

Emma hit his shoulder. "Don't make fun of the poor boy. My beauty is hard to resist."

"Uh huh."

"It is!"

"That would be why so many have resisted before, wouldn't it?"

Rolling her eyes at her brother, Emma suddenly noticed the change in her surroundings. "Have we moved?"

Leo glanced back at the castle, which was much farther away than they could have walked. "It would appear so. The Blue Fairy will be _ever _so pleased."

As products of true love, she and Leo both had light magic inside of them. Under the Blue Fairy's tutelage, they had only been able to use it in odd and unexpected times. Emma's comb would appear in her hand from across the room; Leo's horse would be saddled without anyone having to do so; the salt would make its way down the dinner table without anyone touching it. Neither of them had broken anything in years. Eventually, the fairy had given up trying to teach them how to control their magic.

Emma shrugged. "I suppose we're more powerful together."

"I suppose. There's the ship."

"Lieutenant," smiled Emma, with a curtsy. "Officer."

"Princess," Liam returned. "Milord."

"Funny how no one calls me 'prince'," Leo pouted, as he and Emma stepped aboard _The Jewel of the Realm._

"It doesn't sound right," said Emma, over her shoulder. "Too … _short._" She turned to Killian. "It's just the two of you?"

"The ship is in the very capable hands of her lieutenant," he replied, blue eyes sparkling with amusement as he glanced at his brother.

"We don't have far to go," Liam added, with a distasteful look at Killian. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Why Atlantica, anyway?" asked Leo. "We could have gone further afield; made more out of the trip."

"I'm … reluctant to go too far out without at least some of the crew," Liam replied, prepared for their question. "Plus, the wind will favour us this way."

With an amused look at all three men, Emma crossed to the side of the ship, glancing out at the open water. She had always loved the sea, since her first trip, at the tender age of three. Leo had barely been born, and had been left behind at the castle (much to the dismay of their mother) in the capable hands of Johanna. They had journeyed to Agrabah, on business she had been too young to bother asking about. The Sultan had gifted her with pretty trinkets, and that was all that had mattered to her.

"I've never been on _The Jewel_ before," Leo remarked, as he joined his sister. The last ship we were on was _The Star_, wasn't it?"

Emma nodded.

"_The Star_ is larger," Killian told them. "Better able to accommodate a full royal family."

"Are you saying we're less important than our parents?" Emma turned to him in mock outrage.

"How about we set sail?" Liam suggested, cutting across a potential 'fight'. "We'll be there in no time."

As promised, it took them only a short time to reach the neighbouring kingdom of Atlantica. Melody, obviously having seen them approaching, was waiting for them at the docks. She hugged each of them tightly, and began to babble about all that had happened since they had last spoken.

Emma was fond of her fellow princess. She was of an age with Leo, and was the sole heir to her kingdom. She was quite beautiful, with long, thick black hair, and eyes that were reminiscent of the sea she loved so much. It was impossible for her not to love it. Her mother had been a mermaid, after all.

She glanced at Liam. He was smiling at Melody as she recounted her tale. She had watched them fall in love.

"Melody has a good eye," Ariel said, as she greeted them, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I wouldn't have recognised the ship."

"My apologies, your highness," Liam inclined his head ever so slightly. "We should have called ahead."

"Nonsense, Liam," Ariel smiled to him. "Come, join us for lunch, won't you?"

Killian bowed his head. "It would be our honour."

Emma rolled her eyes at the brothers. Always courteous, they were, though most of the time Killian's 'courtesy' was sarcasm.

They made their way to the dining hall, where Emma had spent a good portion of her time since the age of eight, ever since she had befriended the shy princess who had managed to swim all the way from her kingdom to theirs.

Eric greeted them just as fondly as his daughter had, hugging them each in turn and proclaiming them to be fine young people. Emma laughed as he kissed her cheek before releasing her. Since their friendships with Melody, he had started to treat them all as his own children.

Leo merely smiled at the king. "Miss us?"

* * *

"Emma!"

The princess's smile immediately disappeared at the urgent tone in her mother's voice. She, her, brother, Liam and Killian had only just returned home. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about," Snow assured her, as she approached, resting both hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Just that you've been invited to the Dark Castle."

Emma nodded, as her mother released her and led the way into the castle. Her betrothal was official, then.

"Johanna's waiting for you in your chamber," said the queen, as they reached the staircase. "She'll help you dress. A carriage is being sent for you."

She left. Liam nodded to her, and Leo kissed her cheek, "Good luck, sis." But Killian seemed reluctant to leave her. He touched her arm. She smiled to him, and he gave her arm a light squeeze before withdrawing.

Johanna helped her into one of her gowns, and escorted her to the front of the palace, where a carriage, as promised, awaited. Johanna kissed her forehead before leaving her. Emma blinked as the woman retreated. Everyone was behaving as though she were leaving for the Dark Castle, never to return.

The carriage door opened, and a head of chestnut curls emerged.

"Emma," the woman smiled kindly. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, climbing into the carriage and sitting herself across from the woman. She was certainly beautiful, her hair swept over one shoulder, her blue eyes bright and kind. She adjusted herself in the seat, pulling a red blanket to cover her abdomen, which was swollen with pregnancy. Belle; Rumplestiltskin's lady wife, and Baelfire's stepmother.

"I hear you are to join our family," said Belle, soft smile still in place. "How do you feel about that?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm fond of Bae. He's certainly preferable to a suitor."

"But you don't love him."

She shook her head.

Belle glanced at her. "Surely your parents would want for you to have true love?"

"My … true love is proving to be elusive," Emma smiled. "If my engagement is to be three years, then it gives me a chance to search for him. Have I not found him, I will marry Baelfire."

Belle inclined her head. "As long as you're sure."

"I am."

Baelfire was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Emma," he greeted, helping her out of the carriage and kissing her on both cheeks. "Mother," he added, offering a hand to his stepmother. She took it, and he helped her to her feet. "Father is waiting for us."

Rumplestiltskin greeted them at the door of the castle. He kissed his wife, and gave a bow to Emma. "Princess."

She curtseyed, glancing at the man and trying to imagine how he had once been viewed as a monster. A curse, so the stories went, melted away by the true love's kiss of his lady wife. But his magic had remained, and he was still known as the Dark One.

After they had settled themselves at a small, round table, and Baelfire had been sent to enquire about the tea, Rumplestiltskin considered Emma.

"So, tell me, dearie, have you been practising magic?"

She blinked. How could he know? "Yes … the Blue Fairy—"

"Is not an adequate teacher," he interrupted. Belle shot him a look, obviously there was a history between the Blue Fairy and the Dark One. "She needs a wand and dust to practise magic. Magic within … she cannot hope to comprehend."

"Are you offering to teach me?"

Belle smiled. "It would appear that he is."

"And your dear brother, of course," he added. "A product of true love is a powerful thing."

Subconsciously, it would seem, one of Belle's hands came to rest on her swollen abdomen.

"I'll talk to my parents," Emma promised. "And Leo."

Rumplestiltskin nodded. Baelfire re-entered the room, a servant following him, carrying a tea set. "What have I missed?"


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! You guys are amazing!

* * *

Anonymous review replies:

**Guest: Please not Leo as the baby's name. We know Charming hates the name and we know King Leopold was a real jerk who would drop his betrothed fiancee for a total stranger. I can understand not using Neal but anything but Leo would be better. It just ruins the story.**

My email starred out 'jerk'. Bless.

I'm sorry that you think that way. We do know that Leopold was a complete jackass, but Snow doesn't (not in this AU anyway).

Charming doesn't _hate _the name, he's just worried that his son would be make fun of for a name like Leopold. In the EF, no one would make fun of Leo for his name, so his argument is invalid. And, let's be real here, Snow named the kids.

**Guest: Please write some more!**

That I have! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Emma sighed, glancing between Rumplestiltskin, who was attempting to teach her how to use her magic, and Leo, who was by far a better student, and was currently seated on a tree log, smirking at her.

"I'm _trying,_" she gritted out, opening her hand again, in an attempt to create a ball of fire. As far as her emotions went, anger only worked for dark magic, it would appear. She had to focus on happiness.

She thought of her birthdays, of playing with Leo in the gardens, of Liam and Killian, and Baelfire and Melody, of her father teaching her how to swordfight, and her mother teaching her how to shoot with a bow and arrow. A ball of red-hot flame appeared in her hand, not harming her skin. Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Well done, sis!" Leo beamed, leaving his log behind to embrace her, ensuring that the flame she had created had been extinguished beforehand.

"I think that's enough for today," said Rumplestiltskin, and by the time he had finished speaking, they were a short way from the palace.

Emma turned to thank her new tutor, but he was gone. She sighed.

"I'm going to … take a ride," her brother informed her. "I'll see you later."

She nodded, hiking up the skirt of her dress as she made her way to the castle alone.

"Killian," she said, surprised to see her friend in the hallway.

"Princess," he tipped his head towards her, only ever polite to her when it suited him.

"What are you doing here?"

"The crew and I were meeting with your parents. We leave in two days' time."

Emma blinked at him. "You're leaving? Where to?"

"Such information has not been divulged to me, I'm afraid," he smiled. "You'll have to ask our dear lieutenant."

She narrowed her eyes at Killian. He had told her many times where he was going. It appeared that, this time, he didn't want to. "Now, now. Don't tease, he's your brother."

"You tease your brother daily."

She folded her arms. "I resent that accusation."

Killian lifted a dark eyebrow. "No accusations, only truth."

"I suppose I'll have to speak with Liam to gain any information."

"Or, of course, your parents. It is after all a mission in the name of the crown. If you'll excuse me, Princess."

"Killian, wait," she turned on her heel, hand out to grab onto his arm. "You'll come and say goodbye? You and Liam?"

The corners of his mouth curved into an unwilling smile. "Of course."

* * *

"Emma? Em? Sis? Swan? Princess?"

Emma opened the door to her chambers, revealing her brother, whose smile turned sheepish under her gaze.

"_Yes_, Leo?"

"Mom sent me to get you. You're missing breakfast."

"I hadn't realised," she admitted, ducking back into her chambers to toe on a pair of slippers. "The days are growing shorter."

"They've been doing that for months," he replied, an amused smile gracing his lips. "Something on your mind, Princess?"

"Whatever do you mean, Prince?" she returned, closing the door behind her as she re-joined him.

He wrinkled his nose. "Now I know why nobody ever calls me that. I _mean _that two of your friends are leaving this morning. Again. And you're set to marry someone you'll never love."

She pouted at her brother, leaning into his shoulder as they walked. "Is it that obvious?"

"Perhaps only to those who know you well, but our parents will certainly notice, if that's what you're asking."

Emma sighed.

"Why don't you call off the engagement?" asked Leo, brows furrowed.

"That wouldn't solve anything."

"What would?"

She considered for a moment. "Abdicating."

"No way are you dumping me with ruling responsibilities, okay?"

Emma smiled, raising her head from her brother's shoulder. "Okay."

"Do you _promise?_"

"I promise. You'll be named a duke or something, to be sure. But you'll not be king."

Leo smiled. "Excellent."

"Kind of you to join us, Emma," their mother smiled, from where she sat at the table.

"I apologise for my tardiness," she replied, sitting across from Leo. "I hadn't noticed the time."

"Perfectly understandable," her father tipped his head towards her. "You've a lot on your mind, I'm sure."

She smiled, more for their benefit that hers, and set to eating her breakfast.

There was a light knock on the open door, and Emma turned her head to see the captain of _The_ _Jewel of the Realm_, the lieutenant, sub-lieutenant, and Killian.

"Your majesties," Captain Williams bowed. Emma did not know the man, but Liam and Killian spoke highly of him. He was in his late thirties, his face creased, worn and tanned due to spending most of his life at sea. His red hair was impossibly bright, another factor of the sea; the constant exposure to the sun. "Forgive the intrusion, but you requested our presences before we set sail."

Charming smiled to the men. "That we did. Proceed."

The four sailors approached the table. Emma smiled to the Joneses. Liam's new uniform suited him.

"We expect to spend five and a half months at sea," the captain informed. "Three days at each port. If the way is stormy, we may return in six. No longer than that."

"Are you prepared for the winter?" Snow asked, the concern in her voice evident.

"All the necessary precautions have been taken, your majesty," Liam informed her.

"Very well," the king nodded. "The best of luck to you all. Be sure to send us voyage reports. You have birds on board?"

"Yes, sire."

"May fortune favour you," Emma added, bowing her head.

"Thank you, your highness," said Franz, the sub-lieutenant. She smiled at him, before vacating her seat in favour of embracing Liam and Killian.

"Try not to kill each other while you're gone," she told them, with a fond smile. "And _write. _I'm talking to you, Killian."

"As you wish."

"I'm going to miss you," she sighed. She noticed Leo beside her, and threw an arm around his neck. "Good thing I've got my baby brother then, isn't it?"

"A gift we both share," said Liam. He glanced at Williams. "We must take our leave now," he added, kissing the top of Emma's head. "Farewell, Emma."

Killian kissed her cheek instead. "See you around, Swan."

Her arm still around her brother's shoulders, she leaned into him as the sailors took their leave.

"It'll be okay."

"_Six months_, Leo."

"Five and a half," he corrected, blue eyes holding some emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Come, let's take a ride. We've got five and a half months to kill."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm almost at a hundred follows! What? Thank you all so so much!

I've never been able to write anything yet that didn't involve a time-jump. Oh well.

A couple of things to clear up, in case of confusion: Emma is nineteen, but in her twentieth year (since her birthday's in October), like I'm in my seventeenth year, but I'm not seventeen yet. Also, Rose is Rumple and Belle's daughter; I've always imagined that's what they'd call her.

* * *

Anonymous review reply:

**Guest said: This is getting so good, can't wait for the next update!**

Awww, thank you so much! Hope you like it!

* * *

_Chapter Four_

* * *

The Enchanted Forest was overcome with balls, in Princess Emma's twentieth year of life. There was one for the birthdays of her mother and brother (her and her father's birthdays fell later in the year), one to officially announce her engagement to Baelfire, another for the wedding anniversary of her parents (for their second wedding, she had found out when she was twelve) and one for Melody's coming of age.

It was at the latter that Emma found herself the happiest. Unlike the parties that were hosted at her home, she had no responsibility here. She could spend her time with her friends. She sat (thank the Gods the party had tables) with Leo, Liam, Killian, and Melody, when she wasn't with a suitor. Yet the younger princess too was happy, despite the duty she had to her kingdom. She danced with the young suitors, pointedly ignored the old, and always returned to the table. Not to seem ungrateful guests, Emma danced with her brother, Liam, Killian and even King Eric, but no suitors. There was an etiquette there, it seemed.

"Are you going to ask for her hand or not?" Killian asked his brother, after Leo and Ariel decided to dance together, after they had noticed an older suitor making his way through the crowds.

"They're not going to say _no_," Emma added, nursing a glass of wine (it had been watered down; Ariel had personally ensured). "You're a well-respected naval lieutenant, and it's really quite obvious that you're in love."

"You can do it, brother," Killian grinned, clapping him on the back.

Emma smirked, taking a sip of her wine. "Go get her."

"I think I preferred it when you two were fighting," Liam sighed long-sufferingly, but he left the table, stepping over to where the king and queen danced together.

"It's nice to see them happy," said Emma.

Killian murmured something that sounded like agreement in reply.

"You think you'll ever find that?"

"Are you not happy, Swan?"

"I meant true love."

"Well, there's supposed to be someone for everyone," Killian replied. "And all of these happy couples we seem to have certainly give hope."

"Happy endings always start with hope," Emma murmured to herself. It was a phrase her mother had used before, when telling Emma stories about her past.

Liam returned to them, the smile on his face making it clear that his talk with the king and queen had gone well.

Emma stood, Killian a half-second after. "Are you to be the prince consort?"

He nodded. "I have been given permission to court the princess. Assuming she agrees, of course."

The two of them hugged him in the same instant, resulting in him grumbling at them to leave him alone.

"Of course she's going to agree," said Emma, releasing Liam. "I'll go get her." Before he could open his mouth, she disappeared in a swirl of skirts. She wove her way through the crowd on the ballroom floor, locating her brother and Melody.

"Everything okay?" Melody asked. Leo's eyebrows furrowed, clearly concerned.

"It's fine," she waved away her fears. "Just need you to come with me."

She led Melody by the hand across the room to where Liam and Killian still stood, Leo following close behind.

"Here," said Emma, placing Melody's hand in Liam's. "No need to thank me."

They stepped away, conversing in low tones.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Leo asked, as the three of them took their seats.

Emma took a drink of wine before answering. "Our dear lieutenant has, with some persuasion, asked permission to court our dear princess."

He glanced between his sister and Killian, searching for verification that she spoke the truth. Emma smiled wryly.

"Get yourself a suit, brother. We'll be going to a wedding."

"He had no intention of asking for her hand tonight," Killian remarked with a smile.

"No time like the present. You haven't got long until you return to sea."

"Where are you going this time, anyway?" asked Leo, recovering his ability to speak.

"To the East," Killian replied. "To negotiate trade with the king and queen."

"I remember mother and father talking about it …" Emma nodded.

"I fear I'll have to suffer Liam for the journey. He'll be a lovesick pup."

"He'll have to get a ring there," Emma smiled. "To _woo _the princess."

Killian rolled his eyes.

* * *

Three days later, Emma, Leo, Liam and Killian stood before the former's parents, who had called them to the throne room to talk to them.

"I believe congratulations are in order," said David first, directing a smile to Liam. The four of them smiled.

"Thank you, sire," replied Liam politely, inclining his head ever so slightly.

"To our first order of business; Captain Williams is leaving The Jewel of the Realm to spend more time with his family. Liam, you will become captain in his stead, and Killian, you will take your brother's place as lieutenant."

"Are you sure? What about the sub-lieutenant?" Killian asked. Liam elbowed him in the ribs. Leo smirked.

"The sub-lieutenant shall remain the sub-lieutenant," said the king.

"Of course we're sure," Snow added, with a smile, in response to the first question. "We've discussed this at length."

Emma frowned, and Leo voiced her thoughts, "Not with us."

"We knew you'd approve of our decision."

She nodded. That made sense.

"Thank you, your majesties," said Killian, at Liam's prompting look. "You are most kind."

"You are most welcome."

"You're wondering why we asked you here, too," Snow told her children. "The trade negotiations require at least one royal representative. To talk to Philip and Aurora."

"_Us?_"

"You are to be the princess of two kingdoms, Emma," said her father. "Your mother and I will not be here forever. There may be a time where you, Leo, need to take over ruling responsibilities for this kingdom."

"What? Why?"

"We are … unsure how this marriage would work," Snow explained. "None of us are willing to merge the kingdoms, but they can be ruled as one. Such responsibility cannot be shouldered by merely two people."

"What about Rose?"

"She will likely have to share some of the burden, too."

"And what about kings and queens who rule regnant?" asked Emma.

"Regina ruled regnant," the king reminded her. "How well do you think it went for her?"

"That was because she's _evil_," said Leo. "Not because she didn't have someone to help her rule."

"I understand that you do not expect to have to rule, but you will take this journey with your sister, if nothing more than to support her, understood?"

He nodded.

"I thought you'd be pleased," said Snow, obviously puzzled. "You all have more time together now."

_Before we're separated by marriage,_ Emma thought. Instead she smiled. "No, I'm pleased. I haven't seen Amelia in years. Do you remember her, Leo?"

"I was thirteen, Emma, not three."

"It just came as a surprise," Emma added, her smile widening.

She could enjoy the journey, she supposed. It would be strange to go on royal business without her parents, but her brother would be there, and she expected there'd be a sense of freedom with it. She could work, rather than sitting and watching the waves. She could follow the Joneses around the ship, teasing them, helping them, enjoying their company.

"When do we leave?" asked Liam.

"A week from tomorrow. You may go now. I'll call the crew in and tell them that you are their new captain, and that they are to take their orders from you."

"Thank you, your majesties," Liam bowed low. Killian and Leo did the same, and Emma curtseyed.

"You promised me I wouldn't have to rule," said Leo, immediately after they had left.

"I didn't know _this _was going to happen."

"You _promised,_ Emma," her brother pouted. And she smiled at him, reaching on her tiptoes to kiss the top of his head.

"Shall we go down to the river?" Liam suggested. "Perhaps the water will brighten your spirits."

Leo merely huffed, and Emma and Killian laughed.

* * *

"You never did give me the grand tour," Emma remarked, as she stepped aboard _The Jewel of the Realm, _helped by Killian. She was wearing a dress, but she intended to change out of it as soon as she was below deck. Dresses were highly impractical for ships.

His lips quirked. "Forgive me, Princess."

She shot him a look that conveyed her distaste, instead of hitting him, and drew her cloak more tightly around her shoulders from the breeze.

The sailors came on board the ship, after loading the cargo, lining up before Killian and Emma. Leo appeared at her shoulder, and Liam joined them after a moment.

"Though it has saddened us that Captain Williams has left our ranks," he said. "I hope that you will hold me in the same regard as you did him, and that I will be as good a captain as he."

He nodded to the sailors, and stood back.

"I'm sure you recognise our prince and princess," said Killian. "They will be discussing with Phillip and Aurora when we reach the East. You will treat them with the same respect you show to the Captain while they are here, understood?"

There was a grumble of assent, and the sailors left to start with their duties.

"Let me know whenever you want the tour," said Killian, and he left.

Emma made her way over to the side of the ship, watching the shore as it grew smaller, leaving land behind in favour of the ocean. She smiled, the sea breeze ruffling her loosely braided hair.

"Princess."

She looked up to see Liam standing there, holding his hat in his hands. Leo had gone below deck. She hadn't noticed.

"You know that thing looks ridiculous, right?" she replied, smiling at him.

"I'm aware," he said, leaning against the railings of the ship beside her. "I don't choose the uniform."

"I won't rat you out if you'd rather not wear it."

"I'll wear it. I'm proud of my achievements."

Emma grinned. "All the more to impress Melody with. You wouldn't want her to go finding someone else while you're away."

He made a face. "What about Baelfire finding someone else while you're away?"

"Oh, I hope on it."

"You haven't grown any fonder of him, then," Liam deduced with a frown.

"No."

"Surely you don't have to marry if you have no love for each other."

She shook her head. "My parents told me that I didn't have to go through with it if I didn't want to, but our kingdom needs this alliance."

"If you met someone, it would change your mind, believe me."

"But I haven't."

"No," Liam sighed. 'You haven't."

"I've accepted my fate," said Emma, trying to sound as if she were happy about it. "I'm fond of Baelfire, and the king and queen seem to like me. I can become used to such a life."

"I wish you the best, Princess. I really hope that you find love."

"Thank you, Captain."

He left to observe the crew. Emma returned her gaze to the ocean. Liam, having just turned twenty-two years of age, was likely the youngest Captain in a long time. Not a bad match for the princess, to be sure. Emma was happy for her friends. She had watched them fall in love, and that was a treasured thing. It was enough to get her through a loveless marriage, wasn't it?

She shook her head. She wasn't going to think about it. She glanced over to where Killian was talking with an elderly sailor. Had her father asked him to find a wife, as he had Liam? She couldn't imagine Killian actively searching for someone. Either they would meet by chance, or Emma and Liam would have to have a hand in it.

* * *

"Would you like your tour now, Princess?" asked Killian, the ever-present teasing in his voice evident.

"Lead the way, Lieutenant," she returned, smirking.

He led her below deck, pointing out the Mess Hall, the sailor's cabins, the empty cabins, helpfully located next to each other, where she and Leo would be staying, and his and Liam's own cabins.

"Very nice," she remarked, as they returned to the Mess Hall to eat. Emma sat apart from her brother, with three strangers, and soon learned more about them. Franz was the son of a shepherd, had joined the Navy to earn money for his parents, and became sub-lieutenant, certainly achieving his goal. George (the sailor Killian had been talking to) had been in the Navy all his life, and would be leaving as soon as his grandson, Michael (who ducked his head, embarrassed, at the mention of his name) was settled.

"My father was a shepherd, too," said Emma, nodding her head towards Franz. "He was never meant to be a prince."

They asked her questions about her own life, what she thought of the ship, and about Baelfire.

They ate ("Not a meal fit for a princess, I fear," George smiled at her) and the chatter and laughter lit up the hall.

Afterwards, Liam escorted her to her cabin.

"Were you frightened that I'd lose my way?" she teased, as they walked through the ship.

"A princess deserves an escort," he replied.

"And a prince doesn't?"

"He has elected to remain with the others until they retire for the evening."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. You and Killian both."

She kissed his cheek, and disappeared into her cabin, before he could ask her what she was thanking him for.

She feared she would drift apart from the Jones brothers, when she married. Killian would be nothing but a loyal subject, and Liam an ally.

She didn't want that.


End file.
